From the dark side
by Linksys
Summary: Depuis la mort de Quinn, Rachel est troublée. Comment se fait-il que sa mort la touche aussi profondément ? Pendant ce temps, une nouvelle élève fait son entrée à McKinley et lui rappelle une certaine personne... Mais qui ?
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

PDV Narrateur

Quinn n'allait pas bien depuis quelque temps. Après que Sam l'ai laissé pour Santana et que Finn soit retourné vers Rachel, elle n'avait plus personne. Ses parents avaient finalement appris son plus grand secret, celui qu'elle tentait si désespérément de cacher à tout le monde, et l'avait foutu à la porte encore une fois, avec seulement quelques vêtements et son ordinateur portable. En marchant dans la rue depuis plusieurs heures, elle pensait à combien sa vie était passée de parfaite à un véritable cauchemar. Tout autour d'elle s'effondrait, ses amis, sa popularité et ses espoirs d'être enfin avec la personne qu'elle aimait. Qui voudrait de quelqu'un comme elle, une sans abris et sans un rond ? Et puis, comme un appel à la délivrance, elle entendit le bruit d'une voiture s'approcher d'elle à grande vitesse sur la route. Elle prit une profonde respiration et se jeta devant.

* * *

_3 jours plus tard_

PDVR

Le ciel était devenu nuageux. Le cercueil descendait doucement dans la terre alors que tous les membres du Glee Club étaient réunis autour du dernier endroit ou reposerait leur amie. La plupart étaient encore sous le choc de la nouvelle de la mort de Quinn, pensant qu'elle serait sans doute la dernière personne sur la terre à penser au suicide. Santana était dans les bras de Brittany qui essayait difficilement de la consoler alors que Finn faisait de même avec Rachel. Rachel qui croyait que tout cela était de sa faute. À elle et Santana. Elle, parce qu'elle lui avait repris Finn alors que Quinn avait besoin du maximum de soutient possible et Santana, car elle lui avait brisé le cœur en révélant à tous la relation secret qu'elle avait avec Finn alors qu'elle était avec Sam. Rachel ne comprenait pas pourquoi Quinn avait fait un geste aussi désespéré même si elle était dans une situation difficile. Quinn était tout ce qu'elle ne serait jamais, elle avait la popularité, la beauté pour aller avec et elle avait l'assurance. Comment une aussi jolie fille pouvait-elle faire une chose pareille ? Un énorme poids était venu se loger dans sa poitrine depuis que Finn lui avait annoncé la nouvelle, 2 jours auparavant. C'était comme si une partie d'elle était morte ce jour-là.

Les hommes avaient commencé à remettre la terre en place et Rachel ne pouvait détourner les yeux de cette vision. Le sentiment qu'elle ressentait en voyant la terre tomber sur le cercueil était indescriptible. Elle se sentait suffoquer. Le Glee Club était déjà parti, la laissant seule avec Finn à côté d'elle et un immense vide dans sa poitrine. Fermant les yeux, elle avait murmuré : « Quinn, s'il te plaît… » Les larmes avaient recommencées à tomber sur son visage et Finn l'avait tiré doucement par les épaules et ils s'étaient éloignés.

* * *

PDVQ

_La nuit tombée_

_« Quinn, s'il te plaît… »_

Je me réveille brusquement, inhalent rapidement une grande quantité d'air, comme si j'étais entrain d'étouffer. _Rachel ?_ Clignant des yeux, je me rends compte que ce n'est pas Rachel qui me fait face, mais bien le noir complet. J'essaie de me lever, mais je suis bloquée par quelque chose. Passant mes mains sur le matériau, je découvre assez vite que c'est du tissu. Je cogne un peu dedans et un bruit sourd me répond. Soudain, mes souvenirs me reviennent brutalement en mémoire. Ma rupture avec Sam, Finn qui me laisse tomber, le rejet de mes parents et ensuite la voiture. _Oh_ _mon dieu, je suis enterrée vivante !_ Une vague de panique m'envahit subitement et après plusieurs minutes à reprendre mon souffle, je suis de nouveau calme. Un peu. Donc, je suis belle et bien morte. Enfin, je l'étais plutôt. Pourquoi n'étais-je pas morte ? J'avais pourtant fait ce qu'il fallait non ?!

Sous le coup de la colère, je frappe le dessus du cercueil avec ma main et ce dernier se fissure dans un grand bruit. Mais qu'est-ce que…? Frôlant la large fente du bout des doigts, je reste figée. Je n'avais pourtant pas frappé si fort… Je redonne un coup et un trou apparaît. Frappant de plus en plus fort, je réussis finalement après quelques secondes à percer une assez grande brèche pour m'y faufiler. Rampant vers la surface, je défonce la terre de mon bras, passe ma tête ensuite, et me sors complètement du sol. Soulagée d'être enfin sortie de là, je roule sur le gazon frais. Le visage vers le ciel, je respire un grand coup. Tout me paraît si vivant et clair désormais, comme si j'avais vécu toute ma vie avec un voile sur les yeux et que maintenant, quelqu'un l'avait retiré. Je sens absolument tout. L'herbe contre ma peau, la caresse du vent frais sur mon visage, les divers arômes des arbres et des fleurs portés par le vent. Lorsque j'ouvre les yeux, je vois tous les moindres détails des étoiles, des pierres tombales… Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Je serais censée être morte et portant, je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi vivante qu'en ce moment…

Et puis, je pense alors aux autres… Personne ne doit savoir que je suis revenue à la vie. Quinn Fabray est belle et bien décédée. De toute façon, qui me croirait ? Je risquerais d'avoir un aller simple pour l'asile ainsi qu'une belle camisole de force à mon nom. Remettant la terre en place pour que personne ne se rende compte que le corps est disparu, je me relève et regarde ma pierre tombale. Un petit rire s'échappe de mes lèvres lorsque je ne vois rien d'écrit sauf mon nom et la date de naissance ainsi de celle de ma mort. Au moins, mes parents ont eu la décence de m'enterrer.

Me dirigeant vers l'entrée du cimetière, je tourne à droite sur la petite ruelle et après quelques minutes de marche, j'aperçois un homme d'une vingtaine d'années se diriger vers moi. Bizarrement, plutôt que de ressentir de la peur en ce moment, c'est l'excitation qui s'est pointée. Fronçant des sourcils face à cette réaction étrange, je n'ai pas le temps de me poser plus de questions que l'homme m'aborde.

« Salut, ma belle… Tu sais que ce n'est pas un lieu où se promener la nuit… Surtout seule… » me dit-il avec un sourire sombre. Je me fige et tourne les talons, mais je peux déjà l'entendre me rattraper. Me saisissant par le poignet, il me tire vers lui en me plaquant contre une voiture. L'adrénaline fait un bond dans mes veines.

« Tu ne veux pas jouer ? Comme c'est dommage… » Je le sens se presser contre moi et je peux facilement discerner le renflement de son pantalon contre mon ventre. La même colère que tout à l'heure revient en force et mon instinct prend le dessus. En deux secondes, l'homme se retrouve plaqué contre la voiture où j'étais avant. Un sourire se forme sur son visage, visiblement ravi que j'aie décidé de participer, et puis soudain, une expression de terreur pure s'infiltre sur son visage. Je lui fais un sourire noir et mes yeux descendent sur son cou où j'y vois le battement si hypnotique de sa jugulaire. Une irrésistible envie de la goûter me prends et la seconde d'après mes dents se referment sur son cou et je l'entends crier de frayeur et luttant pour se dégager de mon étreinte, ce qui ne fait que m'exciter encore plus qu'avant. Un liquide chaud et incroyablement divin coule dans ma gorge et je pousse un gémissement de plaisir. C'est tellement meilleur que tout ce que je n'ai jamais goûté. Son corps devient mou et ses cries s'arrêtent. Je le relâche et il tombe par terre dans un bruit sourd. Levant la tête vers le ciel, je passe ma langue sur mes lèvres et gémi de plaisir. Je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi forte qu'en ce moment. Un petit sourire se forme sur mes lèvres lorsque je prends conscience du magnifique cadeau que vient de me faire la vie : _le pouvoir._

* * *

PDVQ

C'est pleine de sang que je me dirige vers mon ancienne maison pour prendre quelques affaires incognito. Les salauds qui me servent de parents ne sont pas là, donc j'en profite pour prendre une bonne douche et emballer quelques vêtements que je mets dans un sac à dos. Pas celui des Cheerios, ça attirerait trop l'attention. Prenant aussi l'argent dans mon armoire et dans celle de mes parents qui est là en cas d'urgence, j'ai environ cinq mille dollars. Assez pour me débrouiller pendant plusieurs semaines. Je ressors de la maison avec mes choses et me dirige vers un bloc d'appartement où je savais qu'ils louaient des chambres avec salle de bain. Parfait pour moi, vu que je n'aurais plus besoin d'une cuisine désormais. La propriétaire ne m'a même pas regardé, elle a prit l'argent et m'a donné la clé. Une fois la chambre trouvée, je dépose mes maigres possessions sur le lit et observe la pièce. Ce n'est pas le grand luxe avec son petit matelas une place et une minuscule salle de bain jaunie, mais ça fera l'affaire pour l'instant. Je m'assoie sur la petite chaise dans le coin et je commence à penser à comment je ferais mon entrée au lycée. Je dois absolument la revoir, c'est à cause d'elle que je suis dans cette merde aujourd'hui. Elle allait me le payer, et maintenant que je n'étais visiblement plus humaine, j'aurais droit à ma revanche.

* * *

PDVR

J'ai passé la fin de semaine la plus horrible de mon existence. Vraiment.

Finn et moi nous sommes disputés et il est parti en claquant la porte derrière lui. Il s'est plaint que je ne m'occupais pas assez de lui et qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi je n'arrêtais pas de pleurer depuis près de quatre jours. Je lui ai crié qu'il était un sans cœur et que Quinn était morte par ma faute. Son visage était si triste lorsqu'il m'a dit : « Arrête de te mentir Rachel ! Quinn se foutait totalement de toi ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? On dirait presque que tu l'aimais ! »

J'en suis restée sans voix et il est parti, comme ça. Je me suis assise sur le canapé, figée dans mes réflexions. Ce que Finn m'avait dit rejouait sans cesse dans ma tête, comme un tourbillon qui vous noie jusqu'au plus profond de votre être. Est-ce que j'étais amoureuse d'elle ? Non, non, j'ai toujours eu une grande admiration pour Quinn et ça depuis longtemps. Elle était la réussite. C'est vrai que sa perte me touche énormément, mais de là à dire que j'étais amoureuse d'elle est un peu absurde. Finn ne savait juste pas comment gérer cette situation et il a dit la première chose qui lui est passée par la tête. Mais pourquoi ? Tout le monde sait que je ne suis sortie qu'avec des hommes, même si je trouve certaines femmes belles, est-ce que cela fait de moi une lesbienne ? Ou une bisexuelle ? Me levant du canapé, je me dirige vers ma chambre en pensant que le meilleur pour l'instant serait de dormir et oublier cette dispute.

* * *

_Lundi matin_

PDVQ

Jusqu'ici mon plan se déroulait à merveille. J'avais coupé mes cheveux juste au-dessus de mes épaules et les avait teint en rose. Ma nouvelle garde-robe se composait principalement de noir et gris, et je m'étais même fait percer la langue. Tout pour être méconnaissable. Maintenant, personne ne pouvait plus faire de rapprochement entre moi et l'ancienne Quinn Fabray. Je porte aujourd'hui pour mon tout premier jour de ma nouvelle vie dans mon ancien lycée, des verres fumés teintés d'un noir profond, un jean délavé qu'il ne moule vraiment pas mes formes et un t-shirt de nirvana avec une veste en cuire couleur noir.

J'arrive à l'entrée de l'école et ignore complètement tous les regards curieux que je reçois et fonce vers le secrétariat. Hélène, la secrétaire me regarde avec une petite lueur de crainte dans les yeux lorsqu'elle me remet mon horaire et me dit de me diriger vers le bureau de la conseillère d'orientation. Je souris face à sa réaction. Je crois que je vais bien m'amuser.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je suis devant Mme Pillsbury qui me dévisage elle aussi avec une étrange lueur dans les yeux, comme Hélène un peu plus tôt. Mon sourire s'agrandit, hmmm, intéressant.

« Bonjour ! Je suis Mme Pillsbury et tu es ? » Elle a le sourire aux lèvres, comme toujours, enfin quelque chose qui n'a pas changé.

« Alex Agron, madame » lui dis-je en lui faisant mon plus beau sourire. « Assis-toi»

Je m'exécute et elle me regarde un peu avant de saisir un dépliant et de me le tendre. Je le prends et retiens un rire lorsque j'y lis : « Tu as l'air d'une délinquante et tu es nouvelle ? » Ces légendaires dépliants m'avaient manqué. Mais pas celui où il était inscrit : « Enceinte du meilleur pote de ton petit ami ? » Ouais, mauvais souvenir.

« Alors, comme tu es nouvelle laisses-moi t'expliquer comment fonctionne ce lycée- » mais je la prends de vitesse.

« Je suis un peu informée à ce sujet, Mme Pillsbury, ce n'est pas le premier lycée que je fréquente » lui dis-je en la fixant droit dans les yeux. « Alors si on pouvait passer aux choses plus importantes… » Elle me regarde avec une expression vide, et puis après quelques secondes, elle secoue la tête et me sourit.

« Bon, alors vu que tout semble parfait je vais… Ah ! Rachel ? » Demande la conseillère en fixant un point derrière moi et je me retourne pour voir celle qui m'a ramenée d'entre les morts. Ses yeux étaient rouges comme si elle avait beaucoup pleuré et mon cœur se serre d'espoir pour que ses larmes me soient destinées. Arrête d'espérer, Quinn, tu ne peux plus rien faire maintenant. Rachel se fige soudainement et braque son regard sur moi. Ses yeux me transpercent et j'ai l'impression pendant quelques secondes qu'elle m'a reconnue. Et puis, elle secoue la tête et retourne son attention sur la rousse.

« Oui, madame ? »

« Voudrais-tu faire visiter le lycée à notre nouvelle élève et lui montrer son casier ? » lui répondit Mme Pillsbury et Rachel repose son regard sur moi et pendant un certain temps, j'ai peur qu'elle dise non.

« Oui, bien sûr, alors tu viens ? » me dit-elle et j'hoche la tête, incertaine que ma voix tienne le coup. Je prends mon sac et sort du bureau pour la rejoindre. Nous commençons à marcher tranquillement lorsqu'elle prend la parole.

« Eumm, moi c'est Rachel Berry, capitaine du Glee Club et future star de Broadway, oh mon dieu, est-ce que tu aimes chanter ? Tu pourrais rejoindre le Glee Club, il nous manque une personne depuis la semaine dernière… » Sa voix meurt dans sa gorge et ses yeux se remplissent de larmes. Cette vision me brise le cœur. On arrête de marcher et je lui prends la main. Je peux sentir sa merveilleuse odeur qui me donne l'eau à la bouche…

« Hey… ça va aller…d'accord ? Je suis Alex Agron. Et à ce qu'il paraît, je suis une oreille très attentive donc, si tu veux parler… » lui dis-je avec un sourire rassurant et je la vois se calmer à mon contacte. Allez, oubli sa délicieuse flagrance… Focus !

« Non, je veux pas t'ennuyer avec ça, c'est juste que la semaine dernière a été très mouvementée et j'ai perdu une amie qui était très importante pour moi… » me répondit-elle alors qu'on recommence à marcher. Très importante pour elle ? Est-ce que j'aurais finalement une chance…? Non. Je dois rêver. Elle est avec Finn maintenant.

« Je comprends… J'ai déjà vécu ça et ce n'est pas évident… Qui était cette personne, si tu veux m'en parler bien sûr… » lui demandai-je avec un peu d'espoir.

Elle me regarde longuement avant de répondre. « Quinn était la fille la plus belle que je n'avais jamais vue. Elle était populaire, très intelligente et ambitieuse. Tout le monde voulait être Quinn Fabray. Elle avait une très belle voix… je m'en souviendrais toujours. » Wow… Les larmes me montent aux yeux et je dois combattre de toutes mes forces pour ne pas m'effondrer sur le sol. La fille que Rachel venait de me décrire était tellement tout ce que j'avais perdu. Maintenant, je n'étais plus que l'ombre de moi-même et j'étais encore surprise que Rachel me voie toujours de cette manière même après Beth et ma perte de popularité. La petite brunette me jette un regard et s'arrête devant un casier.

« Voilà ton casier, donc si tu as besoin d'informations sur tes cours ou si tu veux juste traîner, fais-moi signe » lance-t-elle alors en s'éloignant vers probablement son prochain cours, me laissant en plan avec mes pensées noires.

* * *

Alors, vos impressions ?

Est-ce qu'elle mérite une suite ?


	2. Chapter 2

**Voilà la suite ! :)**

* * *

PDVR

_La nouvelle élève._

Cette fille a quelque chose d'hypnotique. Depuis que je l'ai vu assise dans le bureau de la conseillère, elle hante chaque coin de ma tête. Qui est-elle ? Pourquoi est-ce que je l'impression de la connaître ? Et ses yeux. Oh mon dieu. Lorsque je plonge mon regard dedans, je doute encore plus de ma sexualité qu'avant. J'ai déjà hâte de notre prochaine rencontre, peut-être que je pourrais la présenter aux autres membres du Glee Club. Ça me donnerait une excellente raison pour passer plus de temps avec elle. Depuis la mort de Quinn, je voyais de moins en moins mes amis, mais je m'étais étrangement rapproché de Santana. Qui aurait cru qu'elle avait en fait un grand cœur caché sous son air de garce ? Certainement pas moi.

Mon deuxième cour était sur le point de commencer lorsque je vois entrer Alex en s'excusant au professeur de biologie pour son retard. Celui-ci lui indiqua la dernière place restante qui était à côté de moi. Que dieu bénisse les autres élèves d'avoir peur de s'asseoir à ma table. Se dirigeant vers moi, elle me fait un sourire charmeur et je me sens fondre sur ma chaise. Je viens de la rencontrer et elle me fait déjà ce genre d'effet ? Je crois que je n'ai plus aucun doute sur ma sexualité maintenant. Je dois être effectivement bisexuelle. Peut-être que je devrais en parler à Santana ? Ou Kurt… ? Hmm. Ça reste à voir.

« Re-bonjour, Rachel » me salue-t-elle en déposant son sac sur la table et en se tournant vers moi. Je tourne la tête pour la regarder et remarque que ses yeux sont un peu plus sombres que ce matin.

« Salut, Alex. As-tu eu du mal à trouver le local ? » lui demandai-je avec une légère pointe d'amusement dans la voix.

« Non, pas du tout, j'ai déjà quelques airs familiers avec cette école » me répondit-elle ce qui tourne mon amusement en un froncement de sourcil. Quelques airs familiers ?

« Familiers ? » Elle se racle la gorge et fronce les sourcils comme moi un peu plus tôt.

« Ouais, mon ancienne école ressemblait étrangement à celle-ci. » Son ancienne école. Pourquoi avait-elle changé ? Je m'apprêtais à le lui demander lorsque le prof me coupe.

« Bonjour tout le monde et bienvenue, je sais qu'il s'est passé beaucoup de choses la semaine dernière, incluant le décès de Miss Fabray, mais nous avons encore beaucoup de travail à faire. De plus, nous avons une nouvelle élève parmi nous, Alex Agron qui sera jumelée à Miss Berry comme partenaire de Binôme. Des questions ? » Voyant notre désintérêt évident, il continue « Notre laboratoire d'aujourd'hui portera sur le sang »

Alex se fige à côté de moi et je tourne la tête vers elle. Avait-elle peur du sang ?

« Bon alors, avec votre partenaire, vous allez désigner un volontaire pour vous piquer l'annulaire et y recueillir une goutte de sang que nous allons ensuite analyser. » Remarquant les accessoires sur le bureau je me penche pour prendre l'aiguille.

« Donc, veux-tu être celle qui va être piqué ou celle qui pique ? » lui demandai-je en me tournant vers elle.

« Euhm, celle qui pique » je lui remets l'aiguille et lui tend ma main droite pour qu'elle puisse prendre mon sang. Je la vois hésiter légèrement avant de prendre ma main dans la sienne. Elle est si douce... Prenant une grande respiration, elle me pique doucement et le sang vient instantanément à la surface. Mes yeux sont braqués sur son visage lorsque j'y vois quelque chose changer. Ses yeux deviennent complètement noirs et elle détourne subitement la tête. « Est-ce que tu vas bien, Alex ? » lui demandais-je doucement.

«Non, je ne me sens pas très bien, Rachel… J-je crois que je vais aller aux toilettes » et elle sort de la salle à toute vitesse. C'est avec la peur qu'elle perde conscience dans les toilettes que je la suis quelques secondes plus tard. Après m'être fait excuser au professeur pour la cause de notre sortie, je prends le chemin des toilettes. J'entre et vois Alex accroché à un évier. M'approchant d'elle, je la regarde dans le miroir. « Est-ce que tu vas mieux ? »

Elle lève la tête et à la place de rencontrer des orbes noirs comme auquel je m'attendais, ils étaient verts avec des petits éclats or, comme… non impossible. Quinn Fabray était morte, et les morts ne reviennent pas à la vie.

« Ouais, je vais mieux, est-ce que ça te dérange de prendre les devoirs en note ? Je ne pense pas être capable d'y retourner… » me dit-elle en baissant un peu la tête.

« Non, bien sûr, je comprends, pas de problème. » lui répondis-je avec un petit sourire réconfortant.

« Merci, Rach. Ça signifie beaucoup pour moi. »

Une nouvelle vague de chaleur m'envahit, me figeant sur place. Je dois sortir d'ici avant de me retrouver entrain de tromper Finn avec la nouvelle fille de McKinley. Ça serait bien une des pires choses qui pourrait m'arriver aujourd'hui. Et en plus, je dois parler à Finn ce soir pour voir où nous en sommes avec notre relation.

« Ouais, euh.. Je dois retourner en classe. Mais… avais-tu déjà un endroit où manger ce midi ? » lui demandais-je un peu nerveuse de sa réponse.

« En fait, non. Personne ne veut se retrouver à manger avec la nouvelle qui ressemble plus à une délinquante qu'à une élève. » me répondit-elle avec un petit rire et cela me fait sourire.

« Parfait ! Alors tu mangeras avec moi et les autres membres des New Directions ! » Alex arqua un sourcil d'un air amusé « Euh.. si tu veux bien sûr ! Je ne voudrais pas m'imposer non plus.. »

« Non, c'est correct Rachel, je vais manger avec toi » Mon sourire s'agrandit et je dois me retenir de toutes mes forces pour ne pas lui sauter dessus et lui faire un câlin.

« Super ! À ce midi ! »

Je suis la fille la plus heureuse du monde en ce moment.

* * *

PDVQ

Ouff. Voilà seulement quelques heures que je suis à McKinley et Rachel avait presque découvert mon secret. Pourquoi fallait-il que le prof de biologie se décide à faire aujourd'hui le laboratoire sur le sang ? Surtout quand l'odeur si hypnotique de son sang m'était venue aux narines, je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il avait un tel effet sur moi. Ce n'est vraiment pas ma chance. Je dois être plus prudente dorénavant.

Rachel ne cessera jamais de me surprendre. Lorsqu'elle veut quelque chose, rien ne peut l'arrêter. Et aujourd'hui, c'est moi qu'elle veut à sa table. Même si ce n'est que s'asseoir avec elle pour manger, il y a bien un début à tout. Mon corps se réchauffe tranquillement à cette pensée, mais il y a encore un problème. Ou plutôt deux problèmes.

Finn. Et le fait que je ne mange plus de nourriture humaine.

Merde, comment je vais leur dire que je suis un régime spécial ? J'imagine déjà le : « Salut tout le monde ! En fait, je ne mange pas parce que je bois du sang. Humain. »

Ouais… Super.

_Midi_

La Cafétéria est bondée. Je me tiens à l'entrée avec ma bouteille opaque qui contient bien entendu du sang, à la recherche de Rachel. Soudain, je vois une petite brune se lever de sa chaise et me faire signe en battant des bras comme si elle était sur un radeau de sauvetage et qu'elle avait vu la garde côtière. Je souris en me dirigeant vers elle. Elle me montre la place disponible à côté d'elle et je m'assois. Elle me fait un magnifique sourire avant de reporter son attention sur les autres membres du Glee Club qui me dévisagent sans vergogne.

« Chers membres de Glee, je vous présente Alex Agron, la nouvelle comme vous avez s'en doute déjà entendu parler et-» commence Rachel avant de se faire couper par une voix que je connais que trop bien, assise de l'autre côté de moi.

« Ouais on le sait ça, Berry. Salut, moi c'est Santana. » me dit-elle en mettant sa main sur mon épaule. Oh mon dieu, est-ce qu'elle ne serait pas entrain de me faire du rentre dedans ?

« Euh, Salut » lui répondis-je en tournant la tête vers elle, un peu mal à l'aise. Elle plonge son regard dans le mien et halète de stupeur. Oh merde. Je n'aime vraiment pas sa.

« Euh… Je dois y aller, j-je viens de me rappeler que j'ai.. quelque chose d'important à faire… pour Coach Sylvester. » Bégaye Santana en se levant précipitamment de sa chaise.

« Mais, San, Coach nous a rien demandé… » Intervient Brittany, confuse. San lui jette un regard mauvais avant de la prendre par la main et de la tirer jusqu'à l'extérieur de la cafétéria sous nos regards étonnés.

Elle sait. Elle et son foutu troisième œil mexicain.

« Ok…c'était étrange. » commente Kurt après quelques instants de silence. Tout le monde acquiesce avant de reporter leur attention sur leur assiette.

« Alors, tu as quel âge, Alex ? demande Mercedes, visiblement curieuse.

« J'ai dix-huit ans » quelques petits sifflements admiratifs se font entendre, et je laisse échapper un rire. Puck est le premier à profiter de la nouvelle information.

« Vraiment ? Alors ça veut dire que tu peux faire tout ce que tu veux ? » il est maintenant penché vers moi, chuchotant comme si c'était un secret qu'il ne devait pas sortir de cette table.

« Oui, vraiment tout ce que je veux » Je prends une gorgé de ma bouteille, et tous les yeux sont sur elle. Les questions vont commencer…

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demande Mike quand j'eu fini de boire.

« Une substance protéinée » Les autres hochèrent la tête visiblement satisfait par ma réponse. Le soulagement m'envahit et je me détends un peu plus sur ma chaise.

« Un peu comme ce que Coach Sylvester donne à ces cheerleaders, une genre de substance qui est un vrai calvaire à terminer, croyez-moi. » commente Mercedes en coupant sa nourriture et Kurt acquiesce vivement, me rappelant que c'est deux-là avait déjà fait l'équipe pendant un certain temps.

« Bref, moi, je suis contente de pouvoir dire que je n'ai jamais fait partie d'une telle équipe qui a si peu d'estime envers ses membres » tout le monde tourne la tête vers Rachel, surprit de savoir enfin ce qu'elle pense des cheerios. « Bah, quoi ? C'est vrai » se défend-t-elle en haussant les épaules et elle se tourne vers moi. « Est-ce que tu avais l'intention de faire parti de l'équipe ? »

« Non, le cheerleading n'est plus fait pour moi » lui répondis-je après quelque temps, et elle hoche la tête.

« Donc, tu en as déjà fait ? » Son attention est désormais fixée sur son assiette même si je sais qu'elle attend patiemment ma réponse.

« Ouais, j'en ai déjà fait, il y a très longtemps. » déclarai-je amèrement et Kurt en profite pour changer de sujet. Dieu merci.

« Bref, avez-vous entendu parler de la nouvelle capitaine des cheerios ? » je me redresse immédiatement sur ma chaise, totalement intriguée par sa réponse.

« Non, qui est-ce ? » demande Tina, intrigué elle aussi.

« À ce qu'il paraît, Coach Sylvester ne voulait pas nommer de nouvelle capitaine après la mort de Quinn, car elle disait qu'elle était sa meilleure, mais d'après mes sources, quelqu'un l'aurait obligé. »

« Obligé ? » questionne Rachel à son tour, se penchant légèrement vers Kurt qui est assis en face d'elle.

« Ouais, obligé. Mais je n'ai pas été capable d'en savoir plus, désolé » termine-t-il et Rachel a l'air outré.

« Tu en sais pas plus ? Tu ne peux pas nous lâcher une bombe comme ça et ne pas en savoir plus ! » dit-elle en abattant ses mains sur la table, faisant sursauter le reste du club, sauf moi.

« Eh bien, je suis désolé, très chère, mais c'est tout ce que tout le monde sait » se défend-t-il en croisant ses bras sur son torse.

Voyant que Rachel n'avait pas dit son dernier mot, je pose ma main sur son bras et elle se tait instantanément. Kurt me remercie du regard et je lui fais un petit sourire.

« Qui est la nouvelle capitaine ? » demandais-je doucement.

« Gabrielle Avery » me répondit Kurt sans la moindre hésitation. Je tourne la tête vers Rachel qui regarde ma main toujours sur son bras.

« Alors si on veut savoir pourquoi la coach a été obligée, pourquoi ne pas aller questionner la capitaine ? » déclarais-je avec un sourire diabolique.

« Parce qu'elle est intouchable » lâche Kurt en reposant son dos contre sa chaise.

* * *

PDVS

_Pendant ce temps, dans les vestiaires_

« Britt, tu ne comprends pas ! Je sais ce que j'ai vu ! Je ne suis pas folle, pas encore. »

« San… Je ne mets pas en doute ce que tu as vu, mais ça me semble… un peu douteux. » Je laisse échapper un soupir de frustration. Pourquoi fallait-il que je sois la seule dans tout le groupe qui remarque les moindres détails?

Britt se rapproche de moi et me prend doucement dans ses bras. Posant ma tête contre son cou, je me détends enfin.

« Est-ce que tu crois que cela à un rapport avec notre nouvelle capitaine ? » me questionne-t-elle après un moment.

« J'en sais rien, Britt. Peut-être. »

* * *

**Mais de quoi parle Santana ? ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

PDVQ

« Intouchable ? » demandais-je à Kurt en arquant un sourcil. Comment une recrue pouvait-elle en une fin de semaine devenir la capitaine de l'équipe et en plus d'être intouchable, alors que j'avais mis une année entière avant d'y arriver ? C'était tout simplement trop fou pour être vrai.

Kurt bouge inconfortablement sur sa chaise avant de me répondre. « Ouais en fait, c'est là qu'est le mystère. Personne ne sait comment elle l'est devenue. Pourquoi Coach Sylvester n'a pas nommé Santana comme capitaine au lieu d'une nouvelle, ça aussi, c'est un mystère. La seule chose qui est évidente, c'est que personne n'a osé se lever contre la nouvelle capitaine. Et vous ne savez pas le plus gros de tout ça ? »

« Non ? » disons-nous en même temps, Rachel, moi, Tina et Puck, les derniers encore à la table. Kurt se penche un peu plus vers nous en nous faisant signe de faire de même.

« Le plus gros, à ce qu'il paraît, c'est qu'elle ne serait pas humaine » laisse-t-il tomber, me figeant immédiatement sur place. Oh. Mon. Dieu.

Rachel éclate de rire ainsi que Puck.

« Voyons Kurt, tu sais bien que les morts-vivants ou autres démons n'existent pas » répondit Rachel après avoir repris son souffle.

« Ouais, sauf si tu es le principal Figgins ! » renchérit Tina, ce qui provoque l'hilarité générale.

« C'est ça foutez-vous de ma gueule ! » coupe Kurt en se levant de sa chaise et en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

« Kurt ! Reviens ! C'était une blague ! » crie Puck, mais sans succès.

_Elle ne serait pas humaine… _

Ces mots résonnent encore dans ma tête. Je pensais être la seule, mais j'avais tort. C'est vrai que, logiquement, je ne pourrais pas être devenue ce que je suis aujourd'hui à l'aide d'une intervention divine. Cela devait bien venir de quelque part. Et si cela venait en fait de Gabrielle Avery ?

« Et toi, Alex ? Qu'est-ce que tu penses de la révélation de Kurt ? » me demande Rachel en me sortant de mes sombres pensées.

« Humm… Rien n'est impossible »

* * *

PVDQ

L'épisode de la cafétéria avait eu lieu il y a trois jours. Trois jours que la révélation de Kurt me tournait dans la tête comme une spirale infernale. Je m'étais rapprochée de Rachel, mais le plus beau de tout cela est qu'elle est désormais célibataire. La brunette était arrivée deux jours auparavant en pleurs dans mes bras en me disant qu'elle et Finn venait de se séparer. Malgré cette merveilleuse nouvelle, mon esprit était complètement centré sur Avery. Je devais découvrir comment elle était arrivée là et si elle avait un rapport avec ma nouvelle condition. Ça serait d'autant plus dur de découvrir quoi que ce soit sans personne sur qui compter.

La jolie brune avait réussi à me convaincre de rejoindre le Glee Club sans trop de mal, incapable de lui dire non, je me retrouve donc assise sur une des chaises de la première rangée aux côtés de Rachel qui saute d'impatience.

« Bonjour les jeunes ! Je suis heureux de vous annoncer que nous accueillons un nouveau membre, Alex Agron ! Alors quand tu seras prête, tu pourras passer ton audition. » Rachel se lève et marche jusqu'à l'avant.

« Je m'excuse que vous interrompe Mr. Schuester, mais j'aimerais chanter quelque chose de très important pour moi » déclare Rachel et le prof n'a d'autre choix que d'acquiescer à sa demande.

« Alors, cette chanson est pour toi, j'espère que tu peux l'entendre » murmure-t-elle et je suis la seule qui l'entend grâce à mon ouïe surnaturelle. Elle va chanter pour moi, pour Quinn. Me déplaçant légèrement par en avant, elle a toute mon attention.

(Kelly Clarkson - Behind These Hazel Eyes)

_Seems like just yesterday_

_You were a part of me_

_I used to stand so tall_

_I used to be so strong_

_Your arms around me tight_

_Everything, it felt so right_

_Unbreakable, like nothin' could go wrong_

_Now I can't breathe_

_No, I can't sleep_

_I'm barely hanging on_

Mon cœur rate un battement. Comment avais-je pu passer à côté de ses sentiments ? Tout semble être si évident maintenant.

_Here I am, once again_

_I'm torn into pieces_

_Can't deny it, can't pretend_

_Just thought you were the one_

_Broken up, deep inside_

_But you won't get to see the tears I cry_

_Behind these hazel eyes_

Derrière ses yeux noisette… Mes yeux. Les larmes menacent de couler, mais je dois me retenir. Ça serait suspect de me voir pleurer alors que je n'en ai aucune raison en étant Alex.

_Swallow me then spit me out_

_For hating you, I blame myself_

_Seeing you it kills me now_

_No, I don't cry on the outside_

_Anymore..._

_Anymore..._

_Here I am, once again_

_I'm torn into pieces_

_Can't deny it, can't pretend_

_Just thought you were the one_

_Broken up, deep inside_

_But you won't get to see the tears I cry_

_Behind these hazel eyes_

La chanson prend malheureusement fin, et Rachel retourne à sa place, les yeux pleins de larmes. Je prends sa main dans la mienne et elle verrouille ses yeux dans les miens.

« C'était super Rachel ! Maintenant, est-ce que quelqu'un d'autre veut passer ? » demande Ms. Schue après quelques secondes. Il est temps de dire à Rachel qui je suis vraiment. J'espère qu'elle comprendra.

« Moi, j'aimerais » répondis-je en me levant.

« Parfait, alors on t'écoute, Alex » sur ce, il retourne dans les gradins, me laissant complètement seule à l'avant.

« Alors, j'espère qu'avec cette chanson, tu seras capable de voir au travers de mes yeux » dis-je en un souffle, braquant mes yeux dans ceux de Rachel. Elle fronce des sourcils, mais garde le silence.

(The Epilogues – Closer)

_I'm the face of you,__  
__I'm the son that you refused__  
__Cause you were somewhere else__  
__My mother always saw me through__  
__But In her death, I'm left with you, and I'm still by myself_

_If I could be somebody else, would I be closer to you now?_

_would I be closer to you now?_

_My dreams have always got me through,__  
__But in your eyes they'll only prove to be worthless yes?__  
__I wish that I could talk to you__  
__And say the things you never knew__  
__About my stubborn foolish pride__  
__And every harbored thought inside_

_If I could be somebody else, would I be closer to you now?_

_would I be closer to you now? _

Je n'ai pas détourné les yeux des siens de toute la prestation. Son visage exprime le choc et l'incrédulité. Elle m'avait dit au début de la semaine qu'elle n'oublierait jamais ma voix. Celle de Quinn. Et je venais de la lui refaire entendre. Les applaudissements ont commencé à fuser des quatre coins de la classe, mais la seconde d'après, je suis dans le couloir, courant loin, de peur qu'elle ne me croit pas, car ça, je serais incapable de le prendre. Je l'aime. Même si c'est si dur à croire que Quinn Fabray est revenue à la vie.

J'entends des pas derrière moi qui me rattrape. Soudain, quelqu'un me tire par mon t-shirt et me traîne dans une classe sombre. Fermant la porte, elle allume les lumières et je vois que c'est Rachel qui se tient devant moi. Elle se rapproche jusqu'à être à quelques centimètres de mon corps.

« Quinn ? » murmure-t-elle en plongeant ses orbes chocolat dans les miennes. Je me sens vidé de toute pensée cohérente. J'hoche la tête doucement.

« Mais… comment est-ce possible ? Je t'ai vu… dans le cercueil.. tu étais morte » me dit-elle en s'accrochant à moi comme à une bouée de sauvetage et nous nous retrouvons assise par terre, elle dans mes bras.

« Oui, je l'étais aussi à ce moment-là. Mais je ne sais pas comment ni pourquoi, mais tu m'as ramené à la vie, Rach » lui répondis-je à l'oreille et elle relève rapidement la tête vers mon visage.

« Comment…? » demande-t-elle, curieuse.

« Tu m'as dit de revenir, et je ne sais pas comment, mais je l'ai fait » murmurais-je en lui faisant un petit sourire qu'elle me retourne. Et puis, elle éclate en larmes, beaucoup plus fort qu'avant, et mon esprit s'affole. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Rachel ? »

« Pourquoi tu t'es tué ? » elle me crie dessus en me ruant de coup de poing sur le torse et je grimace de douleur. « Pourquoi !? »

« Calme-toi Rachel, j'étais désespérée d'accord ? Mes parents m'avaient remise à la porte et je n'avais personne ! Personne ne voulait de moi » les larmes coulent maintenant sur mes joues et elle arrête ses gestes.

« Moi, je voulais de toi, Quinn. » Mon souffle se prend dans ma gorge durant un instant. Rachel voulait de moi… J'avais été si stupide.

« Je suis désolée, je ne savais pas… j'ai été si stupide »

« Ne dis pas ça, le principal c'est que tu sois avec moi maintenant… » Je lève les yeux vers elle et mon esprit déserte mon corps lorsque je vois son visage se rapprocher du mien. Ses lèvres frôlent les miennes, incertaines, et n'en pouvant plus, je ferme le reste du chemin à faire, nous arrachant un gémissement de contentement lorsque nos lèvres se rejoignent. Mon corps prend feu subitement, une vague de désir secoue mon âme entière. Je peux sentir le désir de Rachel grandir aussi, car elle se relève un peu pour me chevaucher quelques instants après, réjouissant le monstre en moi. Mes lèvres quittent les siennes pour glisser vers son délicieux cou où une merveilleuse odeur se dégage. Puis soudain, je sens ma peau picoté autour de mes yeux et je me fige. Oh merde.

« Hmm, Quinn? Tu vas bien ? » me demande-t-elle alors qu'elle passe ses doigts dans mes cheveux courts. Respire. Allez.

« Ouais, je vais bien » ma voix est rauque et je sais que le monstre est tout près. Très près. Mon visage enfoui dans son cou et ses cheveux ne doivent pas aider non plus.

« Tu es sûr ? » sa voix est inquiète maintenant. Heureusement, je ne sens plus de picotement. Je me recule doucement et la regarde dans les yeux. Elle me fait un petit sourire rassurant.

« Rach, je dois te parler de quelque chose »

* * *

PDVR

« Tu es… un vampire ? » Je ne sais pas si je devais rire ou pleurer.

En l'espace d'une heure, je venais de découvrir que la fille que j'aime n'était pas morte et qu'elle était devenue un vampire. Cela expliquerait ce qui était arrivé en biologie, ses yeux avaient changé de couleur…

« Donc, lorsque tes yeux sont devenus noirs en biologie, c'était à cause de mon sang ? » lui demandais-je après quelques secondes de réflexion.

« Oui, c'était à cause de ton sang.. » m'avoue-t-elle en regardant vers le sol. Je me rapproche d'elle en prenant ses mains dans les miennes.

« Je crois que le plus important c'est que te ne m'ait pas vidé de mon sang » lui répondis-je avec un petit rire, se qui la naître son sourire que j'aime tant sur son visage. « Mais, j'ai besoin de savoir quelque chose Quinn » lui demandai-je plus sérieusement.

« Tout ce que tu veux Rach » lâche-t-elle en un souffle en hochant la tête vigoureusement. Je prends une grande respiration et me lance.

« Est-ce qu'il y en a d'autres comme toi ? » Elle lève les yeux et me fixe pendant quelques secondes.

« J'en sais rien Rach, mais j'ai quelques doutes sur Avery » me confit-elle en s'assoyant sur un bureau derrière elle. Je fronce les sourcils en entendant sa réponse.

« La nouvelle capitaine ? » Elle hoche de nouveau la tête.

« Ouais, depuis que Kurt nous en a parlé l'autre jour, je n'arrête pas d'y penser. Ça serait logique, elle n'aurait qu'à contraindre Coach Sylvester de la nommer capitaine ainsi que quelques filles de l'équipe pour l'appuyer et le tour est joué. En terrifiant les autres élèves, elle est certaine de rester au sommet. Je ne verrais pas d'autres explications. J'ai mis un an avant d'accomplir ce qu'elle a fait en une fin de semaine. C'est presque… surnaturel. » Conclue-t-elle avec un petit sourire triste, et je vois que cette période lui manque. M'approchant, je prends place à côté d'elle et pose ma tête sur son épaule.

« Espérons que tu aies tort, car si une fille aussi démoniaque que Gabrielle Avery avait les mêmes pouvoirs que toi, Dieu seul sait ce qu'elle pourrait en faire… » Je sens Quinn se figer à mon côté et je fronce les sourcils, confuse. « Quinn, qu'est-ce que-»

« Je vois que certaines personnes parlent de moi on dirait »

_Cette voix. Oh merde._


	4. Chapter 4

**Je suis heureuse de voir que j'ai réussi à convertir certaines personnes au surnaturel ! (Ou un peu du moins hihi)**

**Et aussi quelques messages me disaient que Santana avait découvert le secret de Quinn... Vraiment ? Peut-être que ce chapitre pourra vous éclairer...**

* * *

Chapitre 4

PDVQ

_« Je vois que certaines personnes parlent de moi on dirait »_

Une légère panique s'empare de moi lorsque je me retourne vers la voix, confirmant mes soupçons. _Gabrielle._

Rachel se déplace derrière mon dos, pressant doucement sa main contre mon bras droit. Avery se tient près de la porte, accoté contre le cadrage de celle-ci, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

« Avery » grinçai-je durement entre mes dents, la faisant rire légèrement.

« Avery ? Vraiment Quinn ? C'est comme ça que tu m'appelles même après ce que j'ai fait pour toi ? » me dit-elle en s'avançant tranquillement vers le centre de la classe alors que j'essaie de comprendre le sens de sa phrase. Rachel se tend et je peux sentir sa peur flotter dans l'air.

« Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? » Mais elle ignore ma question.

« Quinn… je te trouve étonnante, toi et moi sommes toutes les deux identiques. Nous ferions une superbe équipe pour mettre tout ce lycée, » dit-elle en regardant aux alentours « à nos pieds. Et je sais qu'à une certaine époque, c'était ton vœu le plus cher. » Je secoue la tête négativement, et elle fronce les sourcils, contrarié.

« Je ne suis plus comme ça désormais. J'ai Rachel et cela me sufi amplement. » lui répondis-je en serrant la main de ma brunette. Gabrielle ne manque pas une seule seconde de l'échange et un sourire machiavélique apparaît soudainement.

La nouvelle capitaine commence à marcher entre les rangées, lassant trainer sa main sur les bureaux. « Tu sais Quinn, ce qui est amusant lorsqu'on a engendré quelqu'un ? » me demande-t-elle en relevant les yeux.

« Engendré ? Tu veux dire que…? » Mon cœur se serre durement dans ma poitrine, la peur rampant de plus en plus dans tout mon corps.

« Oui, c'est moi qui t'ai transformé. » me répondit-elle en haussant les épaules, comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde.

« Tu mens » crachais-je entre mes dents, et elle tourne sa tête légèrement sur le côté.

« Vraiment ? Est-ce que tu te souviens de la journée avant ton suicide ? » Je hoche la tête et elle continue « Eh bien, j'avais remarqué dans quel état lamentable tu étais et je me doutais que tu allais faire une connerie, donc je t'ai versé un peu de mon sang dans ta bouteille d'eau à la pratique des Cheerios. » Mes yeux s'agrandissent sous le choc. C'était donc ça le goût si délicieux ? Hmm…

« Mais… pourquoi ? » ne puis-je m'empêcher de lui demander, curieuse. Elle me sourit avant de finalement répondre.

« Je te l'ai déjà dit, tu mérites d'être au top de cette école et à mes côtés. » Elle aurait tout fait ça, seulement pour que je dirige McKinley avec elle ? Étrange.

« Et si je refuse ? »

« Si j'étais toi, j'y penserais à deux fois avant de refuser. Tu as beaucoup à perdre maintenant. » Son regard se pose sur la brune à mes côtés et un sourire sinistre se dessine sur son visage. « Je te laisse la semaine pour y penser, choisi bien, parce que sinon, il risque d'y avoir beaucoup de blessés, si tu vois se que je veux dire… » laisse-t-elle tomber alors qu'elle traverse la porte de la classe. Rachel se glisse contre moi avec un soupir de soulagement. Mes muscles se détendre légèrement à son contacte et mon bras se pose naturellement autour de ses épaules.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, Quinn ? Tu n'es pas pour… » commence-t-elle avec une petite voix, la peur toujours présente dans ses yeux. Je secoue négativement la tête et elle semble soulagée à nouveau.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais essayer de trouver un moyen pour qu'elle ne soit plus une menace. » Rachel hoche la tête avec conviction et puis soudain, je sens une autre odeur que celle de Rachel. Une odeur qui est légèrement épicée.

« Mais c'est quoi tout ce bordel ici ? »

_Santana._

* * *

La belle hispanique se tient à l'entrée de la classe, la bouche grande ouverte, incrédule. Ses yeux sont fixés sur Rachel qui est toujours appuyée contre moi et celle-ci rougit d'embarras. Ensuite, la latina cligne des yeux avant de commencer à marcher vers nous.

« JE SAVAIS QUE VOUS ÉTIEZ ENSEMBLE ! Ça empestait l'œstrogène à deux kilomètres à la ronde quand on s'approchait de vous deux! C'est tellement charmant. » déclare-t-elle avec sarcasme, en roulant des yeux. « On ne peut jamais rien cacher à Miss Lopez » elle croise ses bras sur sa poitrine, visiblement fière d'elle.

Rachel deviens si rouge qu'on pourrait la compare à mon ancien uniforme de cheerleader. Ma belle brunette cache son visage dans mon cou en essayant de camoufler sa gène. Santana est toujours là, nous détaillant de la tête aux pieds, sans aucune honte. Voyeuse.

« Eh bien, Santana, c'est aussi une joie de te voir, comment va Brittany ? »

« uh, uh ! Oh non, tu ne changeras pas de sujet, Agron. T'as petite bad-attitude est peut-être vraiment sexy, mais je te laisserais pas briser le cœur de Rachel comme _boobsman _, tu m'as bien comprise ? » Est-ce que… non. Impossible. Santana Lopez s'inquièterait de Rachel Berry ? Décidément, j'avais manqué pas mal de chose ses derniers temps.

« Est-ce que Miss Lopez s'inquièterait à propos de Rachel Berry ? » lui demandai-je avec un sourire narquois et je sens Rachel rire contre mon coup.

« Écoute-moi bien, la _Sank, _si j'étais toi, je ne dormirais que d'une oreille parce que j'ai mon troisième œil mexicain sur ton corps squelettique. Alors si tu t'avises de lui faire du mal, tu vas avoir affaire à moi. Est-ce que tu t'es bien rentré sa dans la tête ou bien elle a été trop décolorée ? » Une idée me traverse soudainement l'esprit.

Je me dégage de Rachel doucement et m'approche de Santana qui a l'air furieuse. Ou plutôt qui avait l'air. Plus j'avance vers elle et plus elle se recule jusqu'à être aux pieds du mur de la classe.

« _Alex _… ? » La voix inquiète de Rachel résonne dans la classe, mais je continue de me rapprocher de l'hispanique. Désormais qu'à quelques centimètres de son corps, je passe ma main sur sa joue, mon regard plongeant dans ses yeux craintifs. La seconde où nos yeux se rencontrent, je la sens se détendre sous moi, l'effet de l'hypnose déjà en action. Rachel se glisse à mon côté, intriguée par ce que je m'apprête à lui faire.

« Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, Santana. Je vais prendre soin d'elle. Tu m'as comprise ? » lui demandai-je et elle hoche la tête doucement, son esprit toujours enseveli dans les vapeurs de l'hypnose. Rachel me regarde avec stupéfaction. « Dis-moi ce que tu sais sur Gabrielle Avery. »

« Je ne sais pas beaucoup de choses à son sujet, elle fait ses enchaînements parfaitement au cheerleading et Brittany s'entend bien avec elle. Mais l'autre jour, moi et Britt on l'a entendu dans les toilettes parler à une recrue. Elle disait qu'elle voulait « améliorer » certains membres de l'équipe pour anéantir son cousin. » Mes sourcils se froncent sous cette nouvelle information. « Améliorer » voulait bien entendu dire « transformer », mais pourquoi avait-elle si peur de son cousin ? Du côté de Rachel, celle-ci est tout aussi perdue que je le suis.

« C'est tout ce que tu sais ? »

« Oui »

« Très bien, alors quand tu auras passé cette porte, tu oublieras toute cette petite conversation. Tu peux partir. » lui ordonnai-je en me reculant. Ses yeux deviennent un peu moins brumeux et elle marche tranquillement vers la sortie avant de disparaître.

Me tournant vers ma diva, celle-ci a la bouche grande ouverte et semble consternée. Je m'approche d'elle en la prenant dans mes bras.

« Comment fais-tu cela ? » me demande-t-elle curieuse, ce qui me fait sourire.

« Je ne sais pas, mais je n'ai qu'à me concentrer et croire ce que je lui dis et ça fonctionne »

« C'est complètement fou » elle se recule un peu pour me regarder dans les yeux et je sais déjà la prochaine question qu'elle va me poser.

« M'as-tu déjà hypnotisée ? »

« Jamais » son sourire s'agrandit et elle relie nos lèvres ensemble, m'arrachant un gémissement par la même occasion.

Ma nouvelle vie est parfaite. Enfin, _presque _si on oublie Gabrielle Avery.


End file.
